chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
A470
=PowerShot A470= Reviews: Steve's digicams, DigitalCameraReview, DPReview Sample Pictures: Forum thread Technical data *Sensor: 7.1 Megapixel, 1/2.5-inch CCD type Sony ICX629(?) *'Digic III' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Video Signal Processor: Sanyo LA7437 (TV-Out) *Lens: 38-132mm, 3.4x optical zoom, F/3.0-F/5.8 ND Filter (no aperture) *Display: 2.5" with 115,000 dots resolution *Storage: SD, SDHC, MMC, MMC Plus Card, HC MMC Plus Card *Power: 2x AA-size Batteries, approx. 400 shots (CIPA) *Dimensions: 4.13 x 2.17 x 1.60 inch (104.8 x 55.1 x 40.7mm), Weight: 5.82 oz. (165g) without batteries *For more information about the US version of this camera, see this page. *Canon A470 specification from dpreview. Firmware information There are four known firmware versions 1.00e, 1.01a, 1.01b, and 1.02c. Per the CHDK FAQ 1.3 Without having USB connected to PC, power on in PLAY mode with ver.req file on SD card, press and hold , press to reveal the firmware version. For example: Canon PowerShot A470 P-ID:317A NT D Firmware Ver GM1.01B NoError Feb 12 2008 21:18:24 A subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals (for example): Adj Ver.010.004 If you power on in PLAY mode without ver.req on the SD card and press the and buttons simultaneously, the screen shows: Firmware Ver. 1.0.1.0 [ OK ] Subsequent presses of have no effect. One must press to clear the screen (i.e. answer the OK). Using the filename vers.req with the above sequence will replace the IS Firm version output with the total number of shots taken by the camera to date. Language Interface Set mode switch to PLAYBACK. Hold down and press , this will brings up a menu where you can change the language interface for the camera. Use the direction button to select the language and press to accept the selection. Other button sequences don't seem to do anything. CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * Starting with CHDK 1.2 (r2498), the button can optionally be used in ' mode as button replacement (CHDK Settings -> ON/OFF button in mode) For developers 'Firmware Update Menu Item Create a file called PS.FI2 on the root of the SD card, power the A470 on in Play mode, and press the menu button. The menu now shows an extra option: Firm Update... Firmware Dumps * Note: These firmware dumps are useful for developers only. * Discussion & dumping the A470: forum link: Dumping the A470 * A470 firmware 1.00E: zShare link * A470 firmware 1.01A: dl link * A470 firmware 1.01B: dl link (dumped with the new udumper 2008) * A470 firmware 1.02C: dl link, another dump: RS link, idb versionhttp://rapidshare.com/files/234933808/PRIMARY_A470-102c.idb LED addresses 0xC0220080 AF LED 0xC0220084 Blue LED 0xC0220088 Orange state LED 0xC022008C Green state LED Porting *Forum porting thread (beta versions are available from the Download page): Link: A470 Porting Note about the different Firmwares Cameras with the 1.01a firmware can/must use the CHDK version for 1.01b - the autobuild already just copies this, so when you have a 1.01a cam you will find YOUR version in the autobuild. Development is happening in the 1.01b tree, then compiled and just renamed for the 1.01a people. Category:Development Category:Cameras